PLane Crash, Eclipse
by girl with fangs98
Summary: What if, in Eclipse, the plane really did crash like Edward said it might? Will they survive? Will Edward be able to save Bella? This is my version of what happened. One-shot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 3 of Eclipse, Bella asks Edward on a note in their English class what he would do if the plane was going to crash. **

**This is what they say : **

**Bella : **_**Both engines exploded and we're falling in a death spiral towards the ground.**_

**Edward : **_**I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the too luckiest survivors in history.**_

**What if the plane really did crash? This is my story of what I think would have happened.**

**28th of August-I've read over it again, fixed some mistakes, added some sentences and got rid of others. Hopefully it's better than before.**

Edward and I were on the plane home from Jacksonville, after visting my mom. I was glad she'd finally found someone... her other half. Like I'd found Edward and he'd found me. True love... Soul-mates...

Suddenly plane started wobbling and tipping from side to side. I shook a little in my seat. What was going on?

Edward tensed and put his arm over me protectivly. Huh? Then the loudspeaker announced "We're having a little trouble with the engines."

But from Edward's face I could tell it was more than 'a little trouble'.

"Please put on your oxegen masks and remain calm." The loudspeaker said again. But even he didn't sound very calm. My body froze but my mind raced ahead. I hope we wouldn't have to do an emergency land somewhere. I really want to get home quickly and see Charlie, and the Cullens as well. Oh no, what if we have to wait overnight? Tomorrow is Monday and I have an important assignment due!

Edward grabbed our oxegen masks and I put mine on while he put on his. I knew he didn't need one, he was probably only putting it on so he wouldn't stand out. This thought made me wonder, what would he do at night? He'd have to pretend to be asleep, incase someone saw him staying up all night.

Suddenly the plane jerked forward and began falling down, down, down. I gripped the armrests, ugh, I really hate it when I'm in an airplane and it's a bumpy ride. It's really uncomfortable and kind of nerve racking.

But this was more then a bumpy ride. No, this wasn't just some engine trouble. This was something bigger. I could feel my heart starting to race. Something was wrong. I opened my mouth to say something-I truly don't know what I planned to say-but all that came out was a strange half-strangled sound.

All around us people started panicking and screaming despite the loudspeaker's request to stay calm.

Edward looked down at me with a panicked expression and he looked like he was tring to decide something. Why was he panicking? What was happening? I was scared.

It hadn't sunk in yet. It was like I was in a nightmare. I know what's happening but it hasn't begun to mean anything. Not yet.

"Edward!" I half shouted, half screamed. "What's happening?"

"Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral towards the Earth." He said through gritted teeth.

I screamed. _I'm gonna die!_ Edward had become a statue. A thing I'd notice vampires do when they're in shock, or worried. Or scared. Only his eyes moved, golden circles of panic, fear, shock... and love.

No. NO. NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! This is the kind of thing you hear about on the TV or in the news. A tragic accident. Plane crashed. Nobody survived. How could this be happening to me?

And what about Edward? Would he survive? Would his vampire strength mean he would be able to save himself? I could only hope that even if I didn't get through this alive... Edward would.

Then he picked me up with such speed and force that my seatbelt snapped in half. He looked around wildly, but no-one was looking in our direction. They were all caught up in their own private nightmare.

"Hold on tight!" He said so fast I had to strain myself to hear every word. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. But not before I saw him kicked out the wall, run.. and jump.

The wind might have blown me away if it wasn't for Edward holding me so tightly. It whipped my hair around my head and rushed in and out my ears so I couldn't hear anything but the wind.

Suddenly I felt a thud and I knew we had landed, but I couldn't see. My eyes wear shut tight.

Slowly he put me back on my feet. Then I opened my eyes slowly, half afraid of what I would see.

The first thing I noticed was Edward staring at me. His expression was almost unbearable. So much fear... But only fear for me, no, he didn't fear for himself. Only me. And so, so much love. But again, only love for me. So much love for me.

And then I teared my eyes from Edward and saw the scene that was happening around us. Broken bits of the plane falling about thirty meters away from us. And red bodies falling too. Red because of the blood... So much blood... I was too far away to see if they were alive or not.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the scene happening in front of me. I prayed for them.

_Please let them live! They don't don't deserve to die, not like this, it's too horrible. Spare their lives, let them live._

I was praying for complete strangers. I don't know any of them but somehow I felt I must try to save them. I survived and they most likely won't. It didn't seem fair. It most certainly _was not _fair. But, physically... I could do nothing. Helpless. Like I was in a nightmare. Unable to move or speak, just watch.

I turned back to Edward and opened my eyes again. I saw his face and suddenly it all came crashing down on me. I leaned into him as tears rolled down my face and sobs racked my body. He wrapped his arms around me and gently rested his head on top of mine.

"Bella," He said softly. There was so much love in his voice. It was irrational-for him to love me-but at that moment I knew it was true. "I love you... So much. I will do anything for you. I will always protect you no matter what. Never forget that."

"I-I love you too. Always."


	2. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey everyone! :D**

**I want to say a big THANK YOU to all of you out there who have been reading, reviewing, and adding this to your Story Alerts or Favourite Stories. It means a lot to me, THANKS!**

**Lots of people have been adding this to their Story Alerts and a few more have been asking me to continue in reviews. First of all I just want to say that when I was first writing this story I was SURE it was going to be a one-shot. But then I got the requests to continue and I knida thought, **_**well maybe it would be better if I did continue since most people like it…**_

**BUT… I like the ending it has and I'm not sure if it would be better to continue the story or leave it there. **

**SO… I'm going to have a vote. Please send me a PM (Private Message) or a review telling me what you think I should do. These are the options…**

**~Let this be the ending. Don't write another chapter. It's fine as it is.**

**~Continue, continue, continue! Write more chapters. What happens when the rest of the Cullens find out they were almost killed but Edward saved Bella? What happens when the parts of the plane are found? Was there any other survivors? And if there were any survivors, what if one of them saw Edward kick out the wall, and they begin to suspect that the Cullens are something different? What if there was another vampire on the plane? Continue.**

**~ This is a good ending, but I should continue. Write the same chapter again but in Edward's POV and end that chapter the same place this one ends.**

**So many possiblities! But maybe it would be better as it is… I can't decide! Please, please, please tell me what YOU think I should do! **

**Thanks for reading this long (and hopefully not boring) author's note! Don't forget to leave me a review or PM.**

**~girl with fangs98**


	3. Chapter 2

I pulled her in the door and it shut behind us, not caring that I'd just slamed it closed on Emmett's face. In one swift motion I had Bella sitting on the couch. I went back over to the door and grabbed the handle, pulling it open and shoving Emmett inside. I waited not-so-paitently as the rest of the family filed in, and then slamed the door shut again.

"Jeesh!" Emmett said. "I know you're mad and everything but, hey! No need to be all pushy-pushy!" I growled at him, then I whirled around and turned on the nearest person to me-Rosalie.

"She could have been killed! She. Could. Have. Been. Killed!" I was all ready for a fight. Usually Rosalie will beat the shit out of anyone who shouts at her like that. Especially me.

"But she had someone to save her, didn't she?" Rosalie replied calmly. "She had someone to save her." She whispered. It was only then that I started paying attention to her thoughts.

_I didn't have someone to save me, Edward. I was alone that night. The night Royce raped me and almost killed me. I would have died if Carlisle hadn't changed me. And after I was changed I didn't have my soul-mate, like Bella has you. In my head it felt like I was still alone. Everytime I closed my eyes I could see Royce, I could feel his hands on me. It felt like he was still pushing me up against the wall, ripping my clothes off and trusting himself into me. Over and over again. And then all his friends, as they use me like a toy. Sometimes I still can feel him, sometimes I can still here his voice in my ear, telling me that I'm his to use as he wants, a wothless piece of trash. Sometimes I believe him. _

_ So shut the hell up about Bella. You fucking saved her. She's safe. She's alive. She's HUMAN._

Then Rosalie broke down. She started dry-sobbing and turned and ran up the stairs into her and Emmett's bedroom. Emmett grabbed me by my shoulders.

"What happened? What did she tell you?" He shouted in my ear.

"R-Royce…" Was all I managed to say. But it was enough. I watched as Emmett turned even paler and looked up at the top of the stairs.

"No… No baby, no…" He whispered and then darted up the stairs after Rosalie. I was frozen to the spot. I felt like I couldn't move. I could hear Rosalie sobbing quietly and Emmett trying desperately to comfort her. Bella's breathing, that was all. The rest of my family made no noise.

I couldn't believe what just happened. I knew Rosalie's story. I knew about Royce. But this was different. She'd never actually told me before. I'd just heard everything from her thoughts. She'd never told me anything. Until now. The reality of it came crashing down on me. All the time I'd been worrying about Bella's safety-when she'd been perfectly safe-Rosalie had been suffering. I felt… I don't know what I felt. I needed to talk to Rosalie. Talk things over. I know she hated talking about it but I wanted to help.

I slowly turned around, still in shock. Bella was sitting on the couch. She was looking up at the top of the stairs and tears were silently flowing down her face down her face. I ran to her and picked her up, then sat back down again with her on my lap. I held her close to me and buried my head in hair her. At least she's safe.

"I'm so… Sorry… Edward." She said as sobs began to rack through her body. I turned her round to face me. What had she to be sorry for?

"Bella," I began. "What on earth do you have to be sorry for?" I gently pressed my lips to her face to kiss away her tears.

"Rosalie… It's… It's all my fault… She… I…" Bella hid her face in my chest. "Please… Just take me home. I shouldn't be here… R-Rosalie shouldn't be made s-suffer because of me." My chin rested on her head.

"No, Bella!" I said fiercely. "That wasn't your fault. I… Um, I shouldn't have let you see that. That was… _unnecessary_ for you to see that. I'm sorry."

She smacked my chest. "Stop apologizing all the time!" Her voice was muffled against my chest. I sighed.

"You're always apologizing! And it's never your fault! It's always my fault, I'm always getting into tr-" Whatever she was going to say was lost, as I effectively stup her up by gently pressing my lips to hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I'm pretty sure all thoughts of Rosalie had left her mind by now.

The rest of my family left the room quietly, giving us a little bit of privacy. They could, however, still hear everything we said. I didn't care. I kissed her passionately. _I love you Bella,_ I thought.

And then the stupid doorbell rang.

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long! Sooooooo sorry! Hope you guys can forgive me! **

**Well, as you've probably guessed by now, I am continuing this story. I hope you like the second chapter! I promise I will try my hardest to update much sooner than this next time! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
